


The Boy Who Was Saved

by VulpeculaNegri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, but not by the Malfoys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpeculaNegri/pseuds/VulpeculaNegri
Summary: Amycus Carrow decides to save (kidnap) a child to make his sister happy.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**_ WARNINGS: _ **

* The prophecy is false. Dumbledore appeared by surprise and “killed” Voldemort (so Harry doesn't have a scar).  
* Lily and James had two children: Henry and Harry Potter, Lily and James are alive too.  
* I decided that Hestia and Flora Carrow will be older than Harry, even though in the movies they look younger.  
* I decided to keep the name “Hadrian” for Harry.  
* Harry is going to be a Metamorphmagus. Let's say that Dorea Black is Harry and Henry's grandmother, but only Harry was born with metamorphic abilities.

The war had ended with the sudden disappearance of the Dark Lord, Amycus and his sister Alecto Carrow managed to avoid being sent to Azkaban, but his sister was driving him crazy.

His second cousins invited them to Hestia and Flora's two-years party, Alecto was mumbling all month, her husband had died and she had no children, most purebloods were in Azkaban so there was no chance of her getting married again.

That's why Amycus was in Little Winghinin, all he had to do was pick up a child. He had snuck by the Ministry, in the area of birth certificates, luckily he had found a half-blood living with a Muggle family. Never that he was going to endure a mudblood carrying his noble family name.

The strange thing was that it didn't show the child's last name, birthday or parents. The certificate showed that he was the son of a mudblood with pureblood, probably someone had a child out of the marriage and was now trying to hide by sending the baby to live with the muggle relatives of the mudblood.

Is it wrong to kidnap a child? Considering that this child would be living with Muggles, then no. He was practically saving the child's life and if his theory is right, the pure-blood will not care if the child goes missing.

They already had the perfect excuse, Alecto spent almost all last year abroad, she had been sent to look for the Potters in other countries together with her brother and husband. The Dark Lord hadn't told any other Death Eater, in case there was a traitor and the Potters moved to another location.

It was going to be almost midnight when he decided to enter the house, he was wearing an invisibility cloak, it was extremely expensive, but it was better not to leave a trail of magic, just in case. There were no wards around the house, a good but very risky tactic, without wards nobody would think that a magical child would live there.

He tried to make as little noise as possible to break down the door and seems not to have alerted anyone, he entered the house and started looking. His first thought was to go upstairs, but before he went up he felt a magic wave passing over him.

He took a few steps back and looked around, he felt a warmth coming from a cupboard under the stairs, he didn't even have to force the cupboard, the key was already there. When he opened it, he was horrified.

A baby was sitting on a mattress, he wasn’t too big for a one year and three-month-old baby. These filthy muggles left a magical child in a closet under the stairs. Amycus was tempted to kill the child's family, but it was better to avoid drawing attention.

Amycus took off his black cloak and wrapped the child around him, threw the invisibility cloak over them and left. He walked for about ten minutes and only apparated when he was far enough from the house.

He apparated to the Carrow Manor, his sister was already waiting for him in the living room.

“Alecto” He called to her while taking off the invisibility cloak.

“Brother” She looked at him and at the package he was carrying in his arms. “You did it?”

“Yes,” He unrolled the baby and finally could see the details of the child, who to his surprise was awake. He had black hair and green eyes, he was wearing red overalls.

His sister came closer and observed “her” son, the baby looked at Alecto and smiled, his eyes changed colour.

“Did you see that?” Amycus looked closer and saw that the baby now had the same blue eyes as Alecto.

“He's a Metamorphmagus... My little baby is a Metamorphmagus,” She took the baby out of her brother's arms. “All we need to do now is a blood adoption and he will be a Carrow.” Alecto looked radiant as she tickled the baby.

“I already have everything ready for the ritual in the basement, we are going to do it tonight and tomorrow we are going to Gringotts.”

“What should I name my precious little baby?” Alecto followed Amycus while she spoke a few names, but none seemed good enough. “Hadrianus, only the name of an emperor would be worthy of my son.”

“Maybe Hadrian is better.” Lord Savoia, who was already waiting for them in the basement, said, he got up and went to Alecto.

“Hadrian Aurelius Carrow-Savoia.” Alecto followed the pure-blood tradition of naming her son's second name with his father's name. Aurelius Savoia was a pure-blood from Italy, on one of Alecto's trips she met Aurelius and it didn't take long for the families to create an engagement contract. Unfortunately, the Savoia family was reduced to Aurelius and his father Nero, without other branches, Nero Savoia agreed to participate in the adoption of blood so that his “grandson” would receive the lordship of the Savoia family and the family would not be extinct.

Nero Savoia was tall and his once blond hair was white, the man also had purple eyes, the colour of his eyes was the hallmark of the Savoia family.

“So this is my grandson?” Nero gave a slight smile looking at the child in Alecto's arms, Hadrian also seemed to observe Lord Savoia with curiosity and again changed the colour of his eyes to purple. “Is he a Metamorphmagus?” His accent sounded loud with astonishment. He could count on his fingers the families who had such a gift.

“It seems so.”

“We shouldn't be overly excited about this, maybe that ability goes away with the addition of two new types of blood to the child's body,” Amycus said making the marks on the floor.

“Let's hope not. It would be a great addition to both families.” Nero caught Hadrian, who was now writhing in Alecto's arms and stretching his arms towards Lord Savoia. Alecto laughed and bent down to help her brother prepare the ritual.

==================

The ritual had been painful to watch for Alecto, she had to watch while Hadrian's hair changed to countless colours, his metamorphic abilities showing how much the baby was in pain. Blood rituals are very painful, but her Hadrian is now cuddled up in her arms.

Hadrian now had the same brown hair as Alecto, but his eyes were as purple as his grandfather's, his previously dark skin was now as pure and white as porcelain. Her beloved baby was very beautiful, he will charm everyone around him. Unfortunately, since the end of the ritual, Hadrian had not shown his metamorphic abilities, but he was fine and that was all that mattered.

They still need to go to Gringotts to keep the lie that Hadrian is really her son and to prevent the real parents from coming after him.

“We better go to sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Amycus said already heading towards his room. Lord Savoia would be staying at the manor for a few more days, Amycus offered him a permanent room at the Carrow Manor, so the wizard would not be alone in Italy and could always be close to his grandson, Nero soon accepted and would only need to resolve matters in Italy before move permanently to Great Britain.

Alecto went to a room next to hers, which would now be Hadrian's, there was a door inside the room that led directly to Alecto's room, so she would always be close to her baby.

She had transfigured the bed into a crib, but tomorrow she would be going with her brother and father-in-law to buy all the best for Hadrian, she had been looking at the catalogues since her brother suggested the idea of _kidnapping_ a child.

==================

Alecto hadn't shown up for breakfast so Amycus went looking for her, to his surprise Alecto was sleeping in a chair next to Hadrian's crib, there were two empty baby bottles on a little table and his nephew was sleeping soundly.

“Sister, wake up.” He shook his sister slightly, even though he had called her softly, Alecto still jumped up and pulled her wand looking around. “It's just me, good morning.”

“Good morning, brother.” Alecto stood up in pain from sleeping in the chair all night, she walked over to the crib to see that Hadrian was still there.

“Go get ready to go to Gringotts.”

Alecto left for her room, while Amycus asked the elves to change Hadrian's diaper and prepare another bottle for him.

Now he was walking with Hadrian in one arm and his baby bottle in the other, he had no idea how he was going to adapt to an uncle's life, but if his sister was happy, then so was he.

He sat on the sofa in the living room and looked at his nephew, hoping that Hadrian would tell him how to put it on so he could drink the bottle. He didn't even notice when Lord Savoia entered the room.

“You have no idea how to do this, do you?” Amycus looked up and saw Nero standing with an affectionate smile.

“No, is there a “How to be a good uncle” book for me to read?” Nero laughed.

“Not that I know of, give it to me here.” Amycus passed Hadrian over to Nero. The older wizard set him on his lap and took the bottle, giving it easily to Hadrian. “Don't worry about it too much, we'll get it out of the bottle soon.”

“Good thing, I'm glad someone here has experience with babies.”

“Wait until he gets older, you will want him to be a baby again.”

They talked for a few more moments before Alecto showed up, she had showered and changed her clothes.

“Good morning my love, are you happy there with grandpa?” She smiled and crouched down to match Hadrian's height, he smiled and stretched his arms out to Alecto's lap. “But of course, you prefer Mom, don't you? Elf!” A crack was heard when an elf appeared in the room, they did not name the elves, but they always appeared when called.

“The Mistress called Elf.” The elf bowed waiting for orders.

“Bring the baby clothes that Lord Savoia brought from Italy!” Her voice was harsh and bitter, not sounding like the same woman who was just smiling at Hadrian.

“Of course, Mistress.” Another crack and then some clothes and robes appeared on the coffee table. Small but extremely chic clothes – how chic a baby outfit can be.

“Thank you for bringing these clothes, Nero, they are wonderful.” Alecto said choosing a wine jumpsuit, she started to change Hadrian.

“We had to keep up the lie by saying that Hadrian was with me during that time.”

That was the story they would give to people. Alecto had the baby last year and left him with Nero in fear that something would happen to her during the war. Amycus is Lord Carrow and the family tree is in a book at Carrow Manor, no one would have had access during that time to know that Alecto had no children at the time.

It was the perfect plan and everyone left happy. They saved _~~(kidnapped)~~_ a child and gave him the opportunity for a better future, the pureblood could get rid of the bastard child, Alecto could be the mother she always wanted to be and the Savoia family was not extinct.

In Godric's Hollow, the Potter family was spoiling Henry Potter, they didn't even notice when their eldest son's name started to erase from the Potter family tree.


	2. Chapter 2

The three wizards arrived in Gringotts, the looks were divided between disgust and curiosity, curiosity was thrown at Nero and the small package that was wrapped in a blanket in Alecto's arms.

The whispers also started, people knowing the Carrow's inclination towards the dark side, their daring to appear in a public place as if they owned the place. Some spoke loudly, wanting the Carrows to know openly of their contempt, a witch spoke of how Alecto and Bellatrix were not very different and that Alecto must also be in Azkaban.

Amycus wrinkled his nose, knowing that the wizards in Gringotts were looking to have fun over their weak temper. How dare they? Alecto was nothing like Bellatrix, yes his sister easily lost her temper and used to attack before she heard, but she is perfectly sane. He also doesn't have the best reputation, but he hated it when someone did something to Alecto and it made him lose his temper easily. The two are twins, united since birth, how many people had he cursed at Hogwarts for simply thinking of making a prank with Alecto? That was his duty as an older brother.

Nero just stared at the wizards bored, so many blurred faces that he didn't recognize and didn't even want to know, if it weren't for Hadrian he wouldn't be in that damn black and white community. It seemed that there was no middle ground in that wizarding community, there was no progress, they criticized the fanatics who followed Grindelwald and Voldemort so much, but did the same following an icon of the Lord of Light.

Ignoring the looks and whispers, they went to the head goblin's bench.

“We have a scheduled meeting with Ragnuv” Amycus took over without hiding his disdain for the goblin, Ragnuv was the chief elf in the Carrow family vault.

“One of the guards will accompany you to the meeting room, Lord Carrow.” The goblin returned Amycus's gaze and waved to one of the guards who soon walked towards them and directed them into the room.

They sat in the armchairs in front of the table and waited. It didn't take long for Ragnuv to enter the room and head over to the chair behind the desk.

“How can I help you today?”

“As I already mentioned, the subject is extremely delicate and should only be kept between the people in this room.”

“This can be arranged, for a price, of course.” The goblin smiled showing his sharp teeth and Alecto rolled her eyes.

“It doesn't matter the amount.” Amycus replied and the goblin pulled something out of a drawer.

“This is a loyalty contract, everything that is said in this room will not leave here.” The goblins always had these contracts ready, they just left a few lines to change the agreement with the customer's needs. Amycus read the contract ensuring that there were no loopholes for the goblins to bribe afterwards and passed it on to Nero, the wizard had more experience with contracts and would notice even the slightest discrepancies.

“Everything is in order.” Nero said placing the contract on the table. Ragnuv took it and signed it with a blood quill, the three wizards did the same.

“Now that the security issue has been resolved, I need you to be completely sincere so that I can help you in the best possible way.”

“I _saved_ this child from Muggles and last night we performed a blood ritual so that he could be adhered to our family, we need you to authenticate his documents as Carrow-Savoia.” Ragnuv inclined his head as he looked at the package in Alecto's arms.

“This is interesting.” The globin paused. “Let's start then.”

He pulled out an empty parchment and drew some runes on the top, it took him a while to finish.

“First we need to find out what family the child really belongs to, two drops of blood will be enough.” He passed the parchment and a needle.

Amycus took the needle and turned to Alecto, who looked apprehensive while squeezing Hadrian a little.

“Sister, it will be quick, before he knows it he will be cured.” Alecto waved and straightened Hadrian, he looked a little sleepy and Amycus quickly managed to make the drops of blood fall on the parchment before healing Hadrian's finger.

The goblin took the parchment and waited for the information to appear. Alecto had asked them to perform the ritual before going to Gringotts, she was afraid he would see what family the child was from and decided to return it to get another one, but one night was enough for Alecto to get attached, so he agreed to do it the ritual before, now there was no turning back, the child was part of the family.

The goblin laughed when the letters stopped appearing on the paper, the loud, shrill laugh echoed through the room, Amycus frowned, not knowing what to expect.

“Would you like to know the child's real name?”

“Yes.” They answered.

“Harry James Potter.” The goblin spoke with false softness and his smile widened when he saw the frown on Amycus's face. He turned to face Hadrian, thinking of the Potter family, many things were going through his head.

“Brother...” Alecto said holding Hadrian in her arms, afraid of what her brother would do to her son. The Dark Lord disappeared after going to the Potter house.

“What's it?” Nero asked ready to pick up the wand if Amycus tried anything.

“Nothing, continue.” He said taking a deep breath.

“Amycus...” His sister called out to him again.

“It doesn't matter, he is no longer a Potter.”

“As you wish, Lord Carrow.”

==================

They stayed for two hours with Ragnuv, taking all measures to ensure that the Potters never found Hadrian and had no way of associating them with the disappearance of their eldest son.

They would be in Gringotts for another hour, Ragnuv called a trusted healer to examine Hadrian. The Healer Weaver also signed the contract to ensure that he didn't say anything about today, but that was just a precaution, healers always took oaths when they finished the training, this prevented the healers from sharing any information about any of their patients.

And to their greatest surprise, Hadrian tested positive for being a carrier, only powerful wizards are capable of bearing children. Most families didn't advertise their carriers, families of light for prejudice in homosexual relationships and families of darkness for fear of having their heir kidnapped. The kidnapping of child carriers used to be very common, but this ability began to disappear, if boys were forced into sex they had a high chance of dying and producing weak children, a pity that it took a long time to Britain discover this.

The Healer Weaver said that Hadrian was healthy, and that he was still a Metamorphmagus, which made Nero very happy, now the next generations of the family would exhibit such skills.

Returning to the manor, Amycus explained the reason for his reaction to Nero, he already knew a little about the Dark Lord, Aurelius had joined his ranks shortly after marrying Alecto. Something that Nero wasn't very happy about, especially after his son was murdered by the Prewett brothers.

“If he comes back,” Nero started.

“He's gone.” Alecto interrupted.

“If he comes back, I won't hesitate to take Hadrian too far, especially if he tries to do something with him.” Nero said with a dark expression on his face, making it clear that he had enough power to disappear and take Hadrian with him.

“It's going to be okay, we don't have to worry about that.” Alecto shuddered at the thought of something happening to her son, or someone taking him away.

“I already lost my son, I will not lose my grandson either.” Nero didn't care that Hadrian was not really his grandson, but now the blood of the Savoia family ran in his veins, he is part of the family and no one will have the opportunity to hurt him. He already lost too much.

“We understand, Nero. You have my word, I will do anything to protect Hadrian.” Amycus said.

He knew of the prophecy, and he also knew that Potter's youngest son was now known as “The-Boy-Who-Lived,” and that Dorea and Charlus Potter had died trying to protect Harry and Henry Potter but other than that, nobody knew exactly what happened. The only certainty was that the Dark Lord disappeared after going there.

A child couldn't have caused the death of such a powerful dark wizard, could it? Although Hadrian seems to have the potential to become a powerful wizard, a metamorphmagus, a carrier, perhaps Henry Potter is also as powerful as his ex older brother... should they be concerned with this potential threat? He will watch his nephew closely and train him in the best possible way, just in case.

In any case, Hadrian was no longer related to the Potters and was not the “saviour” of the magical world, there was no reason for the Dark Lord to try to kill him in case he returns.

“Why did they send you to live with muggles?” Alecto asked, lightly stroking Hadrian's hair.

“Perhaps an attempt to protect him.” Nero replied.

“He was in a closet under the stairs.” Amycus frowned with a clear expression of disgust. “Those muggles must be related to Lily Evans, she should know that they don't like magic.”

“In my opinion, the pure Lily Potter threw her son away. Henry Potter is on the front page almost every day, while her other son was holed up in a closet under the stairs. “

Amycus was very angry, magical children were very precious and many pure-bloods have a hard time getting pregnant, meanwhile the damn mudblood bitch throw away her son as if it were nothing.

“No matter what the reason was, if they sent him there, then they don't deserve him. He will be much happier with us.” Nero had a dark expression on his face.

Amycus smiled slightly, Nero was a fierce and very influential wizard, he would bring the world to Hadrian's feet if he asked. They will ensure that Hadrian always has the best, his nephew doesn't deserve anything less than the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will not be like my other, the next chapter will be a resume of Hadrian's years at Hogwarts before he met Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  
> I hope you all are well and that you enjoyed the chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another fanfic!  
> In most stories who adopt Harry are Malfoys or Snape (sometimes even Bellatrix), so I decided to innovate a little, I haven't seen anyone with this idea yet and I decided to try to see if you like it...  
> For those who don't know, English is not my native language so please, send constructive criticism so that I can improve in the future.


End file.
